Celos
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Que hace Ron cuando ve a un chico cerca de Hermione? Oneshot RHr.


Hola! Aquí estoy con otro one-shot, (de verdad que me encanta escribir one-shots).Espero que les guste.

Gilraen Vardamir

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y yo solo los tomé prestados por un instante, sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Celos**

Es de noche. Yo estoy sentado aquí afuera, solo, mientras la fría brisa hace que me estremezca. Allá en el cielo brilla la luna y miles de estrellas la ayudan en su tarea de alumbrar la noche. Ja! Que poético me he puesto…en realidad no parezco yo. Mucha gente diría que es imposible que Ronald Weasley piense así, pero es por que no me conocen. En la Madriguera ya deben estar cenando, estoy seguro de que mamá ha preparado algún estofado delicioso…con el hambre que tengo. Pero es mejor no entrar aún…no hasta que Hermione haya subido a la habitación de Ginny. Esta enojada conmigo, como sucede la mayor parte del tiempo, y no quiero ver como se hace la indiferente o me dirige malas caras. Ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero no me gusta discutir con Hermione. Detesto estar enojado con ella…

El problema es que esta vez me lo he buscado, pero a ser verdad ha sido necesario.Aunque ella este disgustada. Todo por culpa de estos malditos celos…pero me es imposible esconderlos, no puedo. Parece increíble, pero es que no aguanto que ningún chico que no sea Harry, se le acerque ni a cinco metros de distancia a Hermione, lo siento mucho…pero es que ese imbécil es un atrevido. Mi conducta fue un tanto exagerada…bastante exagerada en realidad, pero no pude contenerme. Ay Hermione! Si supieras, si yo fuera lo suficientemente valiente para decirte lo que guardo hace tanto tiempo, probablemente esto no habría sucedido y yo no seguiría con mis tontos celos.

Estoy avergonzado, pero si ese idiota no se le hubiera acercado tanto, yo no habría reaccionado así, de eso estoy seguro… Todavía tengo el estómago revuelto por lo que ha pasado esta tarde…

Flashback

_Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon, el cual estaba casi desierto, por lo menos no con la cantidad de gente que se acostumbraba ver allí, y la principal razón era el miedo que las personas sentían a un ataque imprevisto de mortífagos. El trío había logrado salir de La Madriguera, en compañía de Hagrid, quien necesitaba comprar algunas pociones. Le habían prometido a la Señora Weasley no apartarse ni un momento del gigante, y luego de media hora de suplicas y ruegos, la madre de Ron les dio el permiso._

_ Cuando Hagrid hubo comprado lo que necesitaba, les permitió observar un rato los escaparates de las tiendas. Harry y Ron llevaban bastante rato frente a la tienda de artículos de quidditch, pues una nueva escoba estaba en exposición y los dos la contemplaban, emocionados, esa era una de las pocas alegrías que podían permitirse últimamente. Detrás de los dos chicos, se encontraba Hermione, quien los miraba impaciente. Quería ir un momento a Flourish and Blotts, ya que había escuchado que estaba a la venta una nueva edición de Historia de Howgarts y deseaba ver si era verdad. Como sus amigos no le hicieron caso decidió ir sola. Fue a la tienda y se alegró mucho al comprobar que era cierto, pero cuando iba a entrar…_

_-¡Hermione!_

_La joven se volvió un momento. No se imaginaba con quien se iba a encontrar_

_-Cormac…- dijo sorprendida-Como... ¿Cómo estás?_

_Allí estaba Cormac, tal como el año pasado, grande y fuerte, con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro. Sorpresivamente, el ex gryffindor se acercó a ella, y le dio un abrazo y un amistoso beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Hermione se ruborizara. El chico se separó de ella, pero mantuvo una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, y desde esa cómoda posición para él, pero incómoda para Hermione, ambos empezaron a conversar…_

_Mientras tanto, Ron y Harry habían conseguido, a duras penas, despegar los ojos de la flamante escoba.Era un poco tarde y debían irse. Se dieron cuenta que Hermione ya no estaba con ellos y se preguntaron a donde habría ido. Ron la buscó con la mirada… ¿Qué era eso? Hermione hablando con Cormac!!! Sintió una espantosa sensación en su estómago…como algo que lo quemaba.De repente tuvo ganas de estampar su puño en la cara de ese idiota. Sin pensarlo, corrió a donde estaba Hermione, no podía permitir que Cormac se encontrara tan cerca de ella…Hagrid y Harry, se apresuraron tras él, el ojiverde conocia bien a su amigo e imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo_

_-Hermione!! -la llamó, _

_Cormac y ella se separaron, asustados_

_-Ron-dijo sobresaltada y un poco nerviosa._

_-Weasley… ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Mclaggen, mientras lo miraba con la ceja arqueada._

_-Bien-respondió Ron, con los dientes apretados-Hermione, ya es hora de irnos_

_-Ya voy –dijo la joven, un poco inquieta. La mirada que Ron le dirigía a Cormac en esos momentos no era nada amistosa-Hasta luego, Cormac_

_La joven se a dispuso a irse, pero Mclaggen la detuvo.Al parecer iba a repetir el amistoso abrazo y el beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez como despedida.Sin embargo, Ron se percató de lo que iba a suceder, y con una rapidez impresionante, tomo a Hermione del brazo y no permitio que el otro la tocara. _

_-Hasta luego, Hermione-dijo Mclaggen, derrotado y se alejo._

_Hermione se había quedado atónita por la conducta de Ron, pero luego reacciono.Se solto del muchacho, y lo miro furiosa. _

_-¿Qué ocurre contigo?-le espeto._

_-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Ron, haciéndose el desentendido._

_-¿Crees que puedes hacer eso cada vez que un chico se me acerque?_

_-Si es un imbecil como Cormac, claro que si-le dijo Ron con firmeza._

_-¿Quien te crees que eres para controlar a los que chicos con quienes hablo?-exclamó Hermione, alzando la voz, con lo que las pocas personas que pasaban por allí, voltearon a verla._

_-Tu amigo! Eso soy!-le grito Ron molesto y con la cara roja, por el enojo-Ese tipo de chicos lo que quieren es jugar contigo! _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?!-le grito Hermione molesta- Ni siquiera lo conoces bien_

_-Pero se que es así!. Se te acerca por puro interés nada mas-le dijo Ron sin pensar._

_Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de la chica._

_-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que alguien se pueda fijar en mi?-le grito-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!_

_Harry y Hagrid, quienes habian observado la pelea en silencio, pues sabian que lo mejor era no intervenir, miraron a Ron, con un poco de lástima. El pelirrojo, no dijo nada. Los tres se pusieron en camino, tras Hermione, que ya caminaba muy lejos de ellos. La tarde había tenido un final muy desagradable._

_Fin del flashback_

No lo voy a negar, esta vez si he metido la pata, mas que en otras ocasiones. Siento tanto haber herido los sentimientos de Hermione de esa manera. Si supieras cuanto te quiero…como quisiera reunir el valor necesario para poder confesarte lo que siento, pero tengo miedo de lo que tu puedas responderme. Me aterra perder nuestra amistad, es una de las cosas más valiosas que tengo y no quiero perderla. ¿Que haría yo si tu no me volvieras a hablar en la vida? Creo que no lo podría aguantar…

Además, en realidad no estoy seguro de lo que Hermione pueda sentir por mi.En algunas ocasiones, como ahora, pienso que es imposible que alguien como ella, tan bonita, tan inteligente, pudiera de verdad sentir algo por mí,mas que un cariño de amigos. No soy tan inteligente ni rico…en cambio ahí esta Krum, que se nota que la quiere, con toda su fama y esa magnifica destreza en el quidditch…supongo que para Hermione, no puedo ser más que su amigo…Aunque a veces su conducta es tan extraña, me desconcierta…como el año pasado, cuando estuve con Lavender…que gran error cometi.Lo hice por puro despecho, solo por que me atormentaba la idea de que tu alguna vez hubieras besado a Vicky…era lógico,¿no?Esos meses han sido los peores que pase en Howgarts, y al final Lavender,que no tenia la culpa de nada, sufrió mucho…Son increíbles las estupideces que puede hacer uno cuando esta enamorado.

Hace bastante frío aquí afuera, pero aun no tengo ganas de entrar, prefiero seguir sentado, pensando.Se me vienen a la mente todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Me caías tan mal en primer año, Hermione, pero a pesar de que eras una mandona, no deje de notar lo bonita que eras. Wingardium leviosa,…, menos mal que nos hicimos amigos. Luego vino segundo año, y te petrificaron.Fue una de las peores cosas que me hayan pasado.Tuve miedo, pero al final todo salio bien. Y en tercero, como peleamos , yo por testarudo, como siempre…y por fin cuarto año. Aparecio Krum y desde el primer momento que se te acerco, lo deteste y hasta ahora no he dejado de hacerlo. El Baile de Navidad…te veias tan hermosa, y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo que sentia, éramos mas jóvenes, pero aun así supe que te amaba.Vale que Krum se fue, aunque en quinto todavía le escribías. Llego sexto año, y pasamos todo ese tiempo sin hablarnos….Ahora estamos aquí, frente a una guerra, desgracias, muertes cada día, y una búsqueda por delante que no sabemos cuando comenzar…y yo con este amor que siento por ti.

¿Qué hacer? Cada día es más difícil para mí esconder mis sentimientos. Antes podía controlarlos mejor, pero últimamente se han vuelto tan difíciles de llevar. Como lo que ha ocurrido hoy por ejemplo…me cuesta mucho más manejar mis celos, y eso nos lleva a discutir, lo que es lo más malo de todo. ¿Por qué no puedo levantarme de aquí y correr a donde estas, para gritarte: Te amo, Hermione? ¿Por que? Por cobarde, nada más, por no querer tomar los riesgos necesarios. Eres un cobarde Ronald Weasley, vas a seguir el resto de tu vida conformándote con contemplarla como un tonto, y viendo lo hermosa y maravillosa que es, pero sin animarte a decirle lo que sientes.No se como el sombrero seleccionador me haya puesto en Gryffindor…si no tengo ni pizca de valentía.

Escucho pasos. ¿Quien puede ser? Me levanto sobresaltado y para mi sorpresa, me encuentro frente a frente con Hermione.El viento le desordena el cabello, veo que tiembla un poco, mientras me observa con sus hermosos ojos castaños.Luce tan hermosas…alli de pie, delgada y pequeña como es, mirándome en silencio.Mi corazón palpita frenéticamente y de repente no se que hacer con mis manos.No puedo ocultar mi turbación…

-Hermione-le digo, nervioso-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ron, yo…disculpa, no se por que vine-me dice, y se vuelve dispuesta a irse.

La he tomado de la mano para detenerla, no puedo permitir que se vaya asi.No ahora que dejo de tener miedo y siento esta valentía que me ha hecho falta en otras ocasiones…pero ya no más, hoy dejare de ser cobarde.

-Perdoname, Hermione-le digo de pronto.

-Tranquilo, eso ya no tiene importancia-me susurra Hermione, mientras sonríe.

-Claro que la tiene. Fui un idiota, pero es que…empiezo pero los nervios me atacan y no consigo terminar la frase.

-¿Pero que, Ron?-me pregunta ella, inquieta.

-Pero es que no pude soportar ver a Mclaggen tan cerca de ti…en realidad no soporto ver a ningún chico cerca de ti-le respondo, sin evitar sonrojarme un poco.

Hermione me mira, sorprendida. Aun así adivino cierta emoción en ella, como si esperara algo más...

-¿Por qué, Ron?-me pregunta a secas.

Y yo se que es hora de decirlo, de confesar.

-Por que me gustas Hermione, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo y ya no puedo seguir callándolo-le digo con una decisión que me asombra a mi mismo-Y no es solo eso Hermione, te amo.

Silencio. Eso es lo que le sigue a mis palabras.Ya todo esta dicho y tu no pronuncias ni una sola palabra.Debí saber que algo como esto ocurriría.He sido un completo estúpido. Se me oprime el pecho, pero ¿que hice? Acabo de terminar nuestra amistad, lo más importante que tenía.Pero por lo menos me atreví y lo confesé, aunque el silencio haya sido la respuesta. Bien, creo que ha sido todo.

Ahora soy yo quien se vuelve para irse.Es lo mejor….empiezo a caminar lo mas rápido que puedo, este silencio es abrumador…

-Yo tambien te amo, Ron!-escucho tu voz, ansiosa, tras de mi.

Me vuelvo al instante y alli estas tu mirandome, con una sonrisa que ilumina tu rostro entero.La dicha me embarga, y sin poder contenerme, corro hacia ti, tomo tu rostro en mis manos y te beso. Por fin te beso Hermione! Ambos cerramos los ojos y nos entregamos por entero a ese gesto, tan pequeño pero grande a la vez, donde cada una expresa lo que siente.Nuestro primer beso…

Nos separamos por falta de aire. Te miro y me miras.Luces tan contenta.

-Así que todo era por celos-me dice Hermione divertida.

-Pues si-le respondo, pero quiero cambiar de tema y hacer una pregunta que me inquieta-Este Hermione…te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Me encantaría- responde ella-Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto un tanto inseguro.

-Aprende a controlar tus celos-me dice y rie.

-Esta bien-le digo y la abrazo-Por ti lo que sea

Nos encaminamos juntos hacia La Madriguera, para contarles las buenas noticias a todos.Harry se va a alegrar muchisimo.Observo a Hermione un instante, se ve inmensamente feliz, como yo. Y pensar que todo esto ha sido causado en algún modo por mis impulsivos celos…

Fin.


End file.
